No Place Like Hell (Creepy One-Shots) (ON HOLD)
by GiratinaTamer
Summary: A book filled with creepy Minecraft YouTuber one-shots/drabbles. From demons to satanic counterparts to insanity and everything in between.
1. The Pentagram (Setosorcerer)

"_It's simple. Through your life, you will have four best friends and one soulmate. You need to take their hearts and bring them here where you will place each one on a different point of this pentagram. Make sure you place the heart of your lover on the bottom one. On the year of 2014, October 28 at exactly midnight, you will get the first heart..."_

Buckets of blood spilled from Sky's head as Seto smashed his head with a hammer. His skull clearly broken, Sky let out a choke before Seto brought down the hammer one last time to his head, killing him. The sorcerer used the nail puller to scratch at Sky's chest before it finally made a gap. Seto stuck his hand into the open wound, his fingers wrapping around Sky's heart and pulling it out.

_"...Then on the 29th at midnight, you will get the next heart..."_

Gizzy screamed as he felt his skin being ripped and shredded off of his body. A puddle of blood grew continuously underneath him as Seto scraped the knife against the Britain's flesh. Faint splats were heard as pieces of his skin were peeled off one by one and fell into the puddle of crimson liquid below. Once Gizzy had stopped screaming, Seto let his body fall into the puddle of blood with a light splash. The sorcerer plunged the knife into his friend's chest, making a gap wide enough for his hand to slip through. And that's what he did. He reached for his heart and pulled it out with one big yank.

_"...On the 30th, midnight, you will obtain the 3rd heart..."_

Ty choked on his own blood as Seto shoved the knife right through his neck. He weakly tried to reach out for Seto, but that only seemed to anger him. The sorcerer grabbed his friend's arm and sliced the entire thing off with one large swipe of the knife. He watched with no emotion as Ty died slowly with blood pouring out of his mouth and the two holes he had made in his neck. He then shoved the knife in his chest and pulled out his heart.

_"...And then on the 31st at midnight, you will get the fourth heart of your friends."_

Poor Kyle couldn't comprehend what was going on until it was too late.

_SLICE_

Seto sliced his head clean off. The pink haired male's decapitated body fell to the ground, motionless and the head fell right beside it. Seto dug his hands into Kyle's chest and ripped out his heart.

_"And finally you will get the heart of your lover. November 1st. Midnight."_

Brice stared wide eyed at the sorcerer backing him up in the corner. His frame was covered in dry blood and he held a knife was literally stained with blood.

"Wh-...Why...?" That was all Brice could say as Seto got as close as possible to him.

"...Brice..." He whispered, his scratchy voice making Brice shiver. "You know I love you. And this way we can be together..._forever and ever._.." Seto gently placed his lips onto Brice's and he instinctively kissed back. The Australian felt the horrendous pain of the cold blade of the knife getting plunged into his chest, puncturing his heart and killing him instantly.

Seto placed the final heart on the bottom point of the pentagram. He watched as a wall of flames formed around him and the familiar dark voice echoed through the crackling of the fires.

_"Well done, Seto. You've made your father very proud."_

And with that, Seto smiled.


	2. Wasn't Me (CraftBattleDuty)

_I shouldn't be here._

_I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here, **I shouldn't be here**._

I felt around the small empty white room, desperately trying to find some kind of secret exit. All there was was a stupid door that was, of course, locked. The damn thing didn't even have a handle.

I have to get out of here.

I'm not supposed to be here.

_He's _supposed to be here!

_Him!_

Not _me_!

Why are they blaming me?

I'm not the one who stabbed Rob. _He _was!

_He's _the one who ran Mat over with my car. _He's _the one who threw Ashley off the patio. _He's _the one who hung Preston. _He's _the one who gouged Vikk's eyes out and cut off his tongue. _He's _the one who put poison in Ryan's dinner. _He's _the one who slit Jerome's throat. _He's _the one who pushed Mitch into the freezing lake!

_He did it!_

_Not me!_

_So why am I here?_

I trembled as tears streamed down my cheeks onto the white clothes that they made me wear.

"_...Laaachlaaaan~..." _His voice suddenly echoed through the small empty room. The white room suddenly became darker and I whimpered when I saw the familiar shadow start to form in the corner. That's when I realized that I was in fetal position in the corner opposite to his. _"Laaaaaaachlaaann~..." _The shadow started to envelope the entire room, making it pitch black. The darkness slowly started to creep up my body. I was about to cry out, but his cold, pale and bloody hand covered my mouth.

_He _was behind me...

I could feel his ice cold breath against the back of my head and neck, making me feel numb. His other hand was against my neck. His claws dug into the flesh and I knew what was about to happen. A dark chuckle emitted from the monster behind me. He began to dig his claws deeper into my neck. And then...

**_SLICE_**

_Eternal darkness..._


	3. I Am You (Bodil40)

I sobbed at the sight of Double's mangled up corpse in front of me.

It happened again.

I let him take over again.

Every single fucking time I get angry, I hear that stupid voice. He takes control of my body and I'm left, stuck inside my own mind and forced to watch him go on a fucking killing spree. But I couldn't do anything, but cry whenever he murdered someone. I couldn't even say sorry...

_"HaViNG FuN YeT, MaRTiN?" _His voice echoed around me loudly. I snarled.

"Why do you keep asking me that?! What the fuck did I ever do to you?! Just leave me alone!" I screamed.

_"You JuST DoN'T GeT iT, Do You...?" _He growled. "_You'Re aLWaYS So HaPPY aND CaReFRee. iT'S SiCKeNiNG... i'M TRYiNG To GiVe You a NeW LooK, MaRTiN. a NeW WaY oF LooKiNG aT THe WoRLD aND a NeW You FoR PeoPLe To ReCoGNiZe."_

"...You're trying to change me? You think I'll want to be you?" I spat. "Bullshit! You're just one big nightmare! I have nothing to do with you!"

"_ReaLLY NoW...?" _He suddenly began walking towards Double's closet. He opened it, revealing a mirror. And the most horrendous thing I had ever seen...

He...It looked...just like me... But its clothes were ripped, torn and stained with blood. Its tie was ripped apart and the cheerful yellow and orange colors were an extremely dull dark greyish yellow and orange. Its hair was a mess. Two glowing red dots emitted from behind its sunglasses. It looked as if dark red, maybe even black, looking blood was continuously streaming down its body as if it was raining blood. An inhumanly smile was stretched across its pale bloody face. It looked like he left behind a bloody trail of footprints wherever he walked. The sight could make anyone shiver. Or vomit.

"What,,, What are you...?" I gasped.

_"DoN'T You GeT iT, MaRTiN? ** . . .**" _He whispered. His words almost made me cry again. "_i aM THe NeW You. PeoPLe WiLL QUaKe iN FeaR aT THe SiGHT oF You. You WiLL Be iNViNCiBLe. aND THe ReiGN of BoDiL666...SHaLL BeGiN..." _He laughed the most distorted laugh I've ever heard. I was trapped forever now. He was free. There was absolutely no way I could take control over him again. This was it. He walked over to the open window that he had jumped in from to kill Double, and jumped back out, landing gracefully on his feet. Then he walked off.

And now a Satan Spawn was on the loose.


	4. 666 (MinecraftUniverse)

"St- Stop!" He screamed. I dragged the knife down his left arm.

_One..._

Another down his left arm.

_Two..._

Two more up his legs

_Three... Four..._

One across his chest. And one across his stomach.

_Five...Six..._

That's six cuts on his body...

"J- Jason...!" He cried out.

"Shh..." I placed my finger to his lips and dug the knife into his stomach.

_One..._

I plunged the knife into his shoulders and knees.

_Two... Three... Four... Five..._

I pushed the knife into the center of his back.

_Six..._

Six stabs in his body.

"...J-..." he was caught off by the blood bubbling in his mouth. I watched tears stream down his face, mixing with the blood. I stroked his short brown hair, playing around with the knife and carving a small flower into his cheek. He sobbed and trembled as I picked up the hammer beside me and grabbed his right arm. I smashed it against his forearm, a loud crack sounding.

_One..._

I brought the hammer down onto his chest, breaking his rib cage.

_Two..._

I smashed it against his left foot and left hand. What used to be his toes and fingers were now crooked, broken and bloody bits of flesh.

_Three... Four..._

I smashed the hammer against his neck, making him choke out the blood that had been building up. I gave the final blow to his forehead, the front of his skull cracking open, the skin ripping, revealing his bleeding frontal lobe.

_Five...Six..._

Six broken bones.

_Six... Six... Six..._

"Sweet dreams, Tyler..."I hugged him tightly and a few seconds later, his body went limp in my arms.


	5. Art (GoldSolace)

I love art. It truly is an amazing thing. One of the most spectacular things that were ever invented. There are so many different types of art.

But sadly, depending on your style of art, people will treat you cruelly.

Like me.

I always have my friends help me. They're such great help. Just when I think it's perfect, I show it to someone and then bam! It's as if I had turned into an alien or something. Their eyes would grow wide in terror and they'd scream bloody murder. Some of them would vomit and then they'd proceed to call the cops.

The cops!

Jeez!

I'm sorry if you don't like my art, but that doesn't mean you have to overreact like that! What the hell is wrong with some people?

Maybe some of them are just annoyed by how loud my friends would scream when they're helping me. They'd usually go silent about halfway through the work. I try to keep them awake for as long as possible, but that can be pretty damn tricky depending on what my work is. Although there are some occasions where I have to put them to sleep.

Like this one time, Quentin helped me with making a realistic statue of a king sitting on his throne. I had to cut open his stomach and remove his insides. After stitching the cut back up, I had to dress him up as a king, and then position him so he sat firmly on a small throne that I had made.

Another time, Straub helped me with remodeling The Scream. This one was rather fun. I had to find the right spot to stab him in order for him to make the perfect face. Then I quickly had to stab him in the heart before his expression changed. He looked really funny.

I've created so many masterpieces.

I'm running out of friends to help me. The ones that I do have have kept their distance from me, are trying to get me _help _or have called the cops._  
_

But it's okay. I only want to create one more work of art before I take a nice long break.

Maybe I'll visit Seto's place tonight...


	6. Cake (SSundee)

"Knife...?" Ian picked out the knives from the holder and examined each one carefully, not paying any mind to his friend who he had strapped to his table. The man struggled, trying desperately to break free from the chains around his wrists and ankles. he looked around the hell he was currently in, trying to find any means of escape. All he saw was buckets full of various limbs and dried up organs, a shelf displaying numerous weapons and tools that were covered in crimson, a fridge, an oven, a cupboard, his friend that had clearly gone insane who was still examining knives over by a counter and dry crimson liquid splattered _everywhere_. He didn't want to believe what he thought it was, but the strong metallic scent wouldn't let him. It was odd though. It was like one side of the room was a human butcher shop and other side was a kitchen. There were no windows and for some reason, he couldn't find any door. The only source of light was a flickering light bulb that hung above him.

"I- Ian...Wh-"

"Knife...!" Ian said happily as held up what looked like the biggest knife in the holder. The man shivered as the psycho approached him and placed the blade to his cheek.

"Ian...! It's me, Quentin! Remember?" He stared desperately into Ian's navy blue eyes. Goddammit, where were his sunglasses...?!

"'Course I do, silly!" Ian exclaimed. "I want you to help me make something really special..." His voice seemed to have gotten calmer. Suddenly, his smile turned into an inhumanly wide grin and his pupils shrunk. "And you don't have any say in it~!" He sang as he giggled. "You have to help me! Because you're my friend!" A bloodcurdling scream escaped Quentin's lips as the knife was plunged deep into his left eye. Blood squirted as Ian moved the knife around in a circle before ripping it right out. "Haha! I love it when you scream! It's so adorable!" Ian sighed as he pulled the eyeball off of the knife's blade and placed it on a nearby table.

Poor Quentin was trembling, shakily breathing and twitching immensely. Only being able to see through one eye, he looked up at Ian pleadingly.

"Don't worry. It's not over yet." He explained happily as Quentin let out a sudden groan in pain. "Now all we need is organs. Lots and lots of organs!" He said as he jumped up and down slightly. He quickly placed the knife against Quentin's abdomen. "You're suit might get a little messed up. Sorry." Ian muttered before pushing the tip through his friend's clothes and eventually skin. Quentin let out a strangled gurgle/choke as the knife went deeper and deeper, eventually puncturing his stomach. Once the entire blade was in and all you could see was the handle, Ian used all of his force to drag it all the way up to his chest, causing one long, thick and heavily bleeding cut up his torso along with a scream. The knife scratched against his bottom rib as Ian pulled it out and stuck his hand into the cut. More screams of agony escaped Quentin's lips as Ian dropped the knife and eagerly started pulling and ripping his intestines out.

"_Ian, stop!_" Quentin's sudden screech made Ian freeze. He turned to his dying friend and his lip quivered slightly.

"Y- You don't wanna help, d- do you...?" He whimpered.

"Why...the fuck are you...doing thi-" Blood sprayed out of Quentin's mouth, making him unable to speak any longer.

"Don't worry, friend. You'll love it when we're finished!" Ian's psychotic cheerfulness quickly returned and he was back to playing around with Quentin's organs.

* * *

Ian jumped up and ran over to the oven at the sound of the ding. With his apron and oven mitts on, he opened up the oven door and pulled out a reddish beige cake. Closing the oven door and placing it on the counter, he turned and walked over to the table that now had fresh new bloodstains on it. He picked up the severed head with blue hair and one eye, the left one missing, that he had left there and hurried back over to the cake.

"Doesn't it look wonderful, Quentin?"

Of course the severed head didn't say anything.

"I knew you'd love it! And you helped me bake it!" He placed the head down beside the cake and pulled his mittens off. He cautiously picked at a specific spot and eventually pulled out a small piece of something meaty looking. "Looks like I didn't mash up your kidneys well enough." He pouted and ate the piece. "Oh well! I'm sure everyone won't mind." He stated happily to the head. "Now where did I put the icing...?"


	7. Puppet (Skydoesminecraft)

_"You really can't do anything right, can you, Sky?"_

No. I guess I can't.

That's why you keep on making me do these things for you.

Because you like to watch me fail and then hate on me...

Right?

_"You suck! What happened to the old Sky we all knew and love?"_

So you're saying that you liked it when I was depressed?

You hate it when I'm happy?

You hate the fact that I'm successful in life and have so many friends that have my back?

_"Oh my god! Sky is so mean to his friends!"_

Are we not allowed to joke around...?

_"You're so fucking annoying! You just get in the way of everyone else!"_

I'm sorry...

Though I can't really control that...

That's just who I am, I guess...

"Think of it this way. They only hate Sky. They barely even know you as Adam." Alesa had told me. "They can't hate the real you because they don't know you. Even in your vlogs, you act as Sky."

I guess she's right...

They don't actually hate _me. _They just hate Sky.

"But if there's one thing that you show about the real you through Sky is your kindness towards lots of people."

Yeah...

I try my best to show as much of my kindness towards my _fans _as I can.

But what do I get in return?

_Hate._

_"What the fuck! What happened to playing various games other than Minecraft?!"_

_"Yeah! You lied to us!"_

_"Pffft. For like the sixth time. It really isn't a surprise."_

What...?

You're the exact same fucking people who were complaining about the fact that you _absolutely despised _how I _was _playing other games than Minecraft.

_"I thought you and Mitch were buds again!"_

We are...!

_"So why aren't you two recording together?!"_

I'm sorry...

I didn't realize that I absolutely had to record with a friend even if neither of us feel like it...

_"Worthless little piece of shit! Go **kill yourself!**"_

Is this how my life will work from now on...?

You taking advantage of my kindness?

Am I just...nothing more than a puppet to you?

I'm not a puppet!

I'm not Sky!

I'm _Adam_!

There's a huge difference!

"Adam...?" Tyler's voice suddenly rang in my ears followed by knocking. "Everything alright in there?"

The voices...

They were still in front of me.

I couldn't see or speak.

The sound of the door swinging open and a gasp shortly after made the voices start to disappear, clearing my vision.

"A- Adam, what the fuck! What the fuck happened?!" The first thing I saw was Tyler running towards me and kneeling down in front of me...

Wait... What...?

Wasn't I sitting on my bed just a bit ago...?

I looked down just to confirm where I was and I was met with the familiar red carpeted floor...

Wait...

_Red...?_

I'm almost positive it was _grey _the last time I checked...

As my vision started to go out of focus again, I looked back up to see a glimmer of light sliding down Tyler's left cheek. I noticed his mouth was moving, too. And yet I couldn't hear anything, but the echoes of those voices...

Why was I so cold...?

I tried to move my hands, instantly realizing that I couldn't. I couldn't even feel them.

I strained myself, looking back down at my hands only to see them covered in red.

Just like the floor around me...

And my clothes...were soaking and red...

Oh my god...

Oh my god, oh my god, I was dying...!

Why was I dying...?!

What happened?!

What did I do to myself?!

_"You did what I told you to do, Sky."_

_"See? You do what we say against your will. Like a living puppet."_

No...

No...!

I'm not a puppet! And I'm not Sky! I'm Adam!

_I'm Adam!_

_"It doesn't matter whether you're Sky or Adam, silly."_

...No...

_"We still control you."_

...

_"You're nothing more than a puppet, Adam."_

. . .

_**"Nothing** **more than a puppet for your fans. . ."**_


	8. Friends (SimonHDS90)

"Maaaaartiiin, come back!" Simon called out to his terrified friend. "Martin, dear, you shouldn't run away from me~! You're only gonna make him think you're prey~!"

"What..." Martin turned to face his friend who had clearly lost it. "...The fuck are you talking about...? Who's _he..._?!"

"Him." Simon pointed to himself.

"...What...?" Confusion clouded the other's mind.

"You know. Him."

"N- No, I don't know...! You're fucking psycho! I'm getting help!" The older male turned so his back was facing his friend.

"I don't need help...!" Simon lunged at Martin, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"Yes you do! Let go of me!"

"Don't leave me all alone with _him_!" Simon pleaded and for the first time, Martin heard genuine sorrow and fear in the short tempered man's voice. And for the first time, he hugged him.

"Simon, listen... I don't know who you're talking about. I don't know who _he _is. But I do know that you need help and that's why I'm leaving. But if you're so scared, you can always come with me." Their eyes met. And Martin saw a flash of...

Relief?

Pain?

Happiness?

Betrayal?

Anger?

He wasn't sure.

But he knew he saw a flash of _something _in Simon's eyes. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He was crying.

When was the last he'd seen him cry?

He couldn't even remember.

Simon wrapped his arms around the other and slowly slid down to the floor as if in pain.

"I- I don't need help. I'm not going anywhere a- and you aren't either. Y- You're staying here with me."

"_With us._"

Martin froze.

What was that voice just now?

He dismissed it and sighed, crouching down beside the broken male.

"You know I'm gonna have to go back home sooner or later anyways, right?"

"N- No you don't. You'll stay here with-"

"_Us. Forever and ever._"

Okay.

Now he was sure he wasn't just hearing things.

Someone else was talking. But who? As far as Martin knew, there wasn't anyone else in Simon's house.

And that certainly wasn't your average 'human' voice.

It did sound a bit like Simon's, but it was like three people saying the same thing at the same time.

And it sounded so faint.

And yet he swore it came from right beside him.

From where exactly Simon was sitting...

"You're not leaving us. I- If you're so sure that I need help, why don't you help me?"

"Because I'm not a psychologist, Simon."

"Ps- Psychologist...?" Their eyes met once again. "Y- You think I'm crazy...?" The way he said that just made Martin's heart hurt slightly.

"Well...put it this way. You're not acting like your usual self. I think this _other guy _you keep on talking about is messing with your mind." He was talking to the shorter male like he was five. Normally he'd be pissed, but not this time. In fact he almost seemed...fascinated by what Martin was saying. "So a psychologist is going to help you get rid of this _other guy_."

"B- But he's my friend...! I don't want him gone!"

"Simon...! You just talked about him like you hated him!"

"N- No..."

"_We're friends, Martin. You don't wanna pull two friends apart from each other, do you?_"

Martin narrowed his eyes.

"Listen hear, voice. I don't care who the fuck you are, but I want you far away from Simon. Quit messing with him!"

"Martin...? Who're you talking to...?" Simon tilted his head.

"I'm talking to...your friend, Simon."

"My friend...?"

"_I am a part of him, Martin. You cannot hurt me without killing him._"

Martin gritted his teeth. He was scared. He didn't know what to do.

"_Here. Let me show you what kind of things we like to do together as friends._"

Simon stood up and started walking down the hall without saying a word.

"H- Hey...!" Martin chased him.

Great.

This voice can control him, too?

Eventually Simon- or rather- the voice led Martin to...a door that he had never noticed in Simon's house before. Simon opened the door and Martin went white.

A dark room. Blood stains on the wall. A single lit candle in the middle. Several people sat around the candle with their legs crossed and their heads bowed, eyes closed. It was as if they were praying or something. Martin easily recognized all of them. Baki, Pomby, Ghost, Ty, Double, Vikk, Lachlan and Preston. It wasn't until the door slammed shut behind him, causing the fire on the candle to suddenly change direction, that Martin noticed the ropes around their necks that attached to the ceiling. The Bulgarian almost threw up at the sight. He was suddenly pushed forward and all of his deceased friends snapped their heads towards him, lifeless eyes wide open. A scream started to escape Martin's lips just as Simon placed his cold hands over his mouth.

"_Don't worry, Martin. We have one more seat just for you._" The voice appeared again. But this time, Martin could see who it belonged to. Just about a meter away from him was monster. It looked like Simon, but with horns, claws, sharp crooked teeth, long bony legs and arms, a tail, and bleeding black eyes. Its skin looked like dried up reptile skin. Martin could feel himself becoming nauseous at the sight of the beast. It held onto a rope just like the ones around his friends' necks. He had completely forgotten about Simon until he felt himself being pushed towards the monster.

"S- Si- m- mo-..." He stuttered quietly once Simon had pushed him down onto the floor. Martin felt the rope being tied around his neck. He gagged slightly and felt the nauseousness come back as he saw the wrinkly and dried arms of the monster as it tied up the rope. All of his friends heads were turned to him and staring right at him. And he was going to end up just like them...! Simon leaned down in front of him, smiling as if none of this was actually happening right now.

"I'm sorry, Martin." He said softly.

And Martin felt the large yank of the rope around his neck.


End file.
